


Four-Twenty-Nine AM

by TymBunn



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Because Ya Know, Drabble, Epsilon Knows He Fucked Up Wash, Freeform, Guilt, It's Church, Possible Breaching Of Personal Privacy, Swearing, discussion of mental health issues, just an idea I needed out of my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8169490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TymBunn/pseuds/TymBunn
Summary: “It’s four-twenty-nine Sis, Washington will be awake.” The AI insisted and he threw his hands up. “And I just can’t. The memories just won’t stop and just…” Epsilon trailed off...
 ---Carolina unintentionally brings up some deep conversation with the AI fragments about their memories with Epsilon, and how that affected Agent Washington.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just had this idea and wrote it without a care. It ends abruptly and there really isn't a happy ending. I could probably do this better but meh.  
> Plus, they don't really understand what Wash has gone through (sorta underestimating via bad communication) so be careful if that upsets you. But it isn't much.
> 
> EDIT - Fixed some typo's and crap

“Epsilon.” It came out in a sigh, drawn up from her stomach and pushed into the previously silent air of her private bunk. She didn’t bother to move otherwise, and instead focused on sending her annoyance to the AI as if he couldn’t already feel it. Yet his only response was to pause and solidify in a glowing form to her right. 

When Carolina finally opened her eyes she saw Epsilon kick at one of the small mountains the creases in the regulation blanket had made, and his tiny armoured foot just phased through it. Some part inside of him flickered and bloomed, purple edged but almost a completely stark white that was blinding in the night. Though the change brought no new comments from Carolina’s lips, and she knew that Epsilon was hesitating on everything. 

“At least leave it until the morning. He won’t be awake at this hour.” She finally offered into the silence once again. The white shifted and seemed to want to retreat though the purple inside Epsilon kept it trapped there. 

“It’s four-twenty-nine Sis, Washington will be awake.” The AI insisted and he threw his hands up. “And I just _can’t_. The memories just won’t stop and just…” Epsilon trailed off and in a small flash the small figure of Theta replaced him.  
The hands dropped to instead be rung in front of his body, and in a strange way the childish AI looked so much smaller with uncertainty radiating off him in waves. “We made some bad mistakes.” Theta finally offered. “His head is a mess, he can’t tell what was real or not, and he misses them all. _Waaaaay_ too much.”

Carolina let the AI’s go through their progress. They knew her thoughts, and she was learning their own ways of explaining themselves.

Delta’s transition was a simple one, and he cut straight to the chase per usual. “It is, by what could be considerably unfortunate statistics, possible that Agent Washington’s mental stability is drastically decreasing. They do say and prove that many people cover up problems the longer they are present, and after the violent reports of his medical files compared to his mannerisms now only supports this.”

She briefly thought that the line between personal information was being tested. Medical files were never exactly secret on the MOI, but regarding such an event that practically tore Project Freelancer and Wash apart was a different matter. Delta of course read into it and paused to give Carolina a moment to reject any continuation. And when she didn’t he elaborated.  
“My own recommendation is that he speak to Emily Grey. Though in the case that he does not wish to due to past experiences I believe that there are other personnel within the staff that have basic knowledge and training for at least stabling Agent Washington.”

“Okay hold up.” Epsilon took hold of the situation among the other fragments in a frizzle of light and energy that had the hairs on the back of Carolina’s neck raising as if Sigma was right there pressing at her minds barriers. And in a way he could be. “Washington isn’t a volcano or some shit like that… though you’re right.”

“Then talk to him. Apologise Church.” Carolina responded. It was a better time than any to state the obvious and stop the AI getting caught up in his different sides which usually ended up in chaos.

“Yeah, like he’s gonna listen, or I dunno – let me inside his head again so I can fuck it up more. Not gonna happen.” Epsilon responded and shook his head before his gaze focused on Carolina. 

There was no way she could read what was going on behind that visor, but the emotions he pushed onto her consciousness conveyed enough. “Fine. _I’ll_ speak to him in the morning.” Epsilon’s shoulders slumped with relief. “But then _you’ll_ apologise.” And with that she turned over with the intent of falling asleep for another hour or a half. She ignored Epsilon’s gawks of refusal before he finally logged off.

\---

In the morning, even when they were side by side as Wash downed what had to be his fourth coffee, neither of them said anything.


End file.
